disneyypixarfandomcom_es-20200215-history
1988
Eventos thumb *Walt Disney Computer Software es fundada como una división de videojuegos de The Walt Disney Company. *Cenicienta el la primera película en ser relanzada con el logo de Sorcerer Mickey Walt Disney Classics. Estrenos Cinematográficos thumb|[[Who Framed Roger Rabbit|¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?]]thumb|[[Oliver & Company|Oliver y su pandilla]] *12 de Febrero: Tirando a matar - Producida por Touchstone Pictures *18 de Marzo: Muerto al llegar - Producida por Touchstone Pictures *15 de Abril: Return to Snowy River - Dirigida por Geoff Burrowes *22 de Junio: ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? - Dirigida por Robert Zemeckis *29 de Julio: Coctel - Producida por Touchstone Pictures *5 de Agosto: El rescate - Producida por Touchstone Pictures *30 de Septiembre: Heartbreak Hotel - Producida por Touchstone Pictures *11 de Noviembre: Navidad de locura - Producida por Touchstone Pictures *18 de Noviembre: Oliver y su pandilla - Dirigida por George Scribner *21 de Diciembre: Eternamente amigas - Producida por Touchstone Pictures Cortos Animados *19 de Junio: Winter *Agosto: Disney's Animated Alphabet *Septiembre **Do Dragons Dream? **How Does It Feel to Be an Elephant? **How Does It Feel to Fly? **How Does Sound Sound? **What Can You See by Looking? *Noviembre: Disney's Countdown *30 de Diciembre: El juguete de lata (Primer corto de Pixar) Series de Televisión thumb|[[Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers|Chip y Dale al rescate]] thumb|[[DuckTales|Patoaventuras]] *17 de Enero: Las nuevas aventuras de Winnie the Pooh - Disponible en Disney Channel *4 de Julio: Walt Disney World 4th of July Spectacular (especial del Día de la Independencia) *27 de Agosto: El episodio Gatos Energeticos de Chip y Dale al rescate fue estrenado. *13 de Noviembre: Mickey's 60th Birthday - Disponible en NBC *24 de Noviembre: 2º Temporada de Patoaventuras - Disponible en NBC Parques Temáticos *30 de Enero: IllumiNations abre en Epcot *10 de Abril: America Sings cierra en Disneyland *3 de Junio: El Pabellón de Noruega abre en Epcot Libros y Comics *DuckTales: The Secret City Under the Sea Videojuegos *Mickey Mouse: The Computer Game - Disponible para Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Atari ST, Commodore 64, Sinclair ZX Spectrum *Mickey & Minnie's Fun Time Print Kit - Disponible para DOS *Donald's Alphabet Chase - Disponible para Amiga, Commodore 64, Amstrad CPC, Apple II, DOS, Sinclair ZX Spectrum *Donald the Hero - Disponible para Commodore 64 *Matterhorn Screamer - Disponible para Commodore 64, Apple II, DOS *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? - Disponible para DOS, Amiga, Apple II, Atari ST, Commodore 64 *The Chase on Tom Sawyer's Island - Disponible para Apple II, Commodore 64, DOS *27 de Septiembre: Donald Duck - Disponible para NES *Octubre: Mickey Mousecapade - Disponible para NES Personajes *22 de Junio: Jessica Rabbit, Eddie Valiant, Judge Doom, Bebé Herman, Dolores, Sra. Herman, Benny, Balas Toon, Patrulla Toon, R.K. Maroon, Marvin Acme, Lt. Santino, Angelo, Raoul J. Raoul *27 de Agosto: Monterey Jack, Zipper, Gadget Hackwrench, Profesor Nimnul *18 de Noviembre: *24 de Noviembre: Bubba, el pato cavernícola, Tootsie, el Triceratops Fallecimientos *1 de Febrero: Heather O'Rourke *29 de Abril: Andrew Cruickshank *18 de Mayo **Daws Butler **Anthony Forwood *22 de Junio: Dennis Day *22 de Julio: Larry Clemmons *7 de Agosto: Wilfred Jackson *17 de Agosto: Jack Cutting *7 de Septiembre: Vivi Janiss *20 de Septiembre: Roy Kinnear *25 de Octubre: Eric Larson *30 de Octubre: T. Hee *24 de Noviembre: Frenchy de Tremaudan *8 de Diciembre: Anne Seymour Categoría:Cronología Categoría:1988